


Date Night

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Date Night, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, one chapter, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is out on his typical date night, so Sherlock and Jim take advantage of the empty flat for a date night of their own. Let's see how sweet these two madmen can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dassexyunicorn.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dassexyunicorn.tumblr.com).



> Hope you enjoy some of this tooth-rotting fluff between geniuses

John had gotten ready for his date, just like every other date night. He was going out with some new woman and insisted that Sherlock not text or call at all during the date. Sherlock had agreed easily, though John didn't question why. He never even though that Sherlock might want him gone for the night so he could use the flat for something else. But that's exactly what Sherlock wanted. He and Jim had hardly been able to see each other lately, both working so hard. 

"All right, Sherlock. I'm leaving," John told him, heading out the door. "No experiments or explosions while I'm out. I'll be home later."

Sherlock didn't respond, letting John leave. But the second he was sure John was far enough away, he got to his feet and ordered takeaway from Jim's favourite restaurant, then got the flat ready for their date. He pulled the side table over to sit between his chair and John's, then moved them closer so they'd both be able to reach their food. He was making tea when there was a sudden Irish drawl coming from his sitting room.

"You've cleaned up. I like it," Jim hummed, smiling as he sat in John's armchair.

Sherlock chuckled softly, bringing in their tea. "I did. For you. Only the best for James Moriarty, after all," he teased, setting the tea down. He kissed Jim's cheek and smiled. "I see you've made yourself at home. Just be careful. If John were to discover our little secret, he'd go mad," he chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about Johnnyboy. Jessica will keep him busy," the pale, smaller man assured with a smile. "Yes, I know who he has a date with. She's related to one of my employees. Distantly. And don't worry, she doesn't know anything about my work or what her relative does. I just keep tabs on my employees and their families."

Sherlock nodded. "I would assume you would. It would make sense so that you know none of them discover anything they shouldn't," he agreed. "I ordered dinner from your favourite restaurant," he commented, retrieving the food that had been delivered earlier from the kitchen and bringing it back to their makeshift table. 

Jim grinned. "You remembered," he commented. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. But I never thought you'd be willing to try it. You hate sushi," he remembered as he began eating his meal.

"I do. But I ordered some so we could have it together. It's our date night, after all. I wanted to make it wonderful for you," Sherlock told him as he forced himself to eat some.

The two men ate their dinner together and chatted, catching up on everything they'd been doing. After dinner, Sherlock cleaned up and  brought them to the sofa, watching a film he knew Jim loved. Then Jim insisted on watching a film Sherlock enjoyed. No one ever treated Jim like this, nor did they do it for Sherlock. But they spoiled one another, learning their partner's preferences and catering to them whenever they had a chance to have a date night.

"I've missed you, you know," Jim whispered, nuzzling Sherlock's neck. They were watching a movie on the sofa, holding hands. 

"I've missed you as well," Sherlock murmured, smiling softly. "Jim.....there's something we need to discuss," he added.

"What is it?" Jim inquired, raising a brow.

"My feelings for you. And vice versa," the detective replied softly. "I've come to a realisation. I'm in love with you, Jim. I love you."

Jim grinned and kissed Sherlock gently, then sighed softly. "I love you too, Sherlock. I am absolutely in love with you," he whispered. "I can't wait for the day that we can really move in together and be proper partners. But for now, a single date night each month will be perfect."

"I couldn't agree more," Sherlock sighed happily.


End file.
